The Internet of Things (IOT) may involve household devices such as thermostats, washers/dryers, and so forth, interactively reporting operational data to homeowners, utility companies, and other analytical services, wherein most modern IOT devices may be developed to support centralized control. Accordingly, when a particular IOT device has a message for one or more other IOT devices, the message may be passed through higher level control systems and that may delay or even drop the message if the system is busy or the other IOT device(s) are isolated (e.g., not connected to the centralized control). As a result, in some IOT systems, intercommunication between IOT peers is slow or impossible. Indeed, the intercommunication challenges may be heightened in systems involving complex heterogeneous IOT deployments. Moreover, in mission critical systems such as, for example, security installations, fire alarm systems, etc., such delays and/or disconnects may be unacceptable.